1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to data transfer in a network and more particularly to data transfer that interleaves frames with different priorities.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically different types of data with varying priorities must be transmitted within a network. Some data must be moved as quickly as possible subject to constraints associated with time-sensitive data that must be sent at fixed intervals. Under these circumstances, regular transmissions must be interrupted to accommodate the data that must be sent at fixed time intervals.
Although multiple queues can be used for multiple data priorities, additional queue management issues result from employing a multiplicity of queues, particularly when queues are implemented in hardware. These issues can be particularly troublesome in the context of a wireless network.